A filter proxy service may be leveraged to provide access to various resources for a secure application. Mobile devices may be configured with a management agent to aid in providing security features. The management agent may ensure that certain policies are complied with before providing access to enterprise resources. In some situations, however, resources may not be preconfigured for access conditions either with respect to policies on the device or the content of the resource. Conventional solutions attempt to address this by simply denying access to any such resource instead of providing a way to evaluate whether the resource should be accessible at the time of the request.